


Don't touch Jin hyung's brownies

by MooseWingsBaby1



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Not Beta Read, Stream ON and Can't you see me, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Worried Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseWingsBaby1/pseuds/MooseWingsBaby1
Summary: The boys are upset Seokjin hyung won't share his brownies. Seokjin, of course has his reasons, but the boys go ahead and take some anyway when he isn't paying attention.This ensues chaos in the boys' dream land.It's up to Bangtan to take care of the babies who think they are no longer on earth.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Don't touch Jin hyung's brownies

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is NOT ship centered. I wish that was a tag.  
> I'm always looking for fics that just include the boys having fun without ships really being a focus haha  
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes
> 
> This is not the prompt I mentioned in my other TXT crack au, I am still developing that one.
> 
> Anyway this is just a fun little thing I wanted to try out.  
> This style of writing is certainly not my strength, but i want to better my writing skills and this is one way to do that.  
> Therefore, please bear with me and any writing tips would be greatly appreciated.

Jin was a fairly good person. He spent his time playing and telling jokes. He was an incredible chef. His life was very good overall, he never mistreated anyone unless they were scumbag perverts. And that’s why he can’t for the life of him understand how he landed himself in this situation. 

Baking was something Jin picked up while in college. It became a fun hobby, and Jin enjoyed it even more when he found out about ‘special brownies’. Of course Jin never went over his limits and would not give any to his young dongsaengs, at least until they were well over age. 

It’s been five years since Jin finished college. So stress baking wore off, and he only baked for special occasions. Right now his friends are gonna come over to relieve themselves from their stressful jobs. Jin was baking his special brownies for the first time again since college. 

Finally taking his goods out of the oven, Jin went over to the couch to relax meanwhile his friends came. A couple minutes after, many enthusiastic knocks were at his door. 

Getting up to welcome his friends, he straightened out his apron and opened the door. What he saw was definitely not what he expected.

“Hi Jin hyung!!” Five soft voices greeted him. Not the friends he was expecting. His 20 year old cousin was at his door with his four other little friends.

“Boys! Lovely to see you. Can I help you with something?” Jin was hoping they’d only stop by to say hello.

Yeonjun, his cousin, walked up to him happily,”Mom says we can stay with you all day today!”

Jin almost screamed, this was definitely not good. But before he could say no, the boys shoved him aside and ran inside. Jin closed the door accepting his fate with a grimace.

“Waaah hyung! You’re finally baking again! That’s amazing!”

He left the brownies out. Great right. Not like they were lethal to the babies or anything like that.

Jin ran quickly and grabbed the brownies. He lifted them above his head,”No no no, these aren’t for you guys…. Uhh these are for my friends, all of them. Sorry guys.”

Yeonjun and the others looked at him with pouty lips. 

“All of them? Can’t we just have one to divide between us?” Yeonjun spoke up,

“Ahh no boys I’m sorry, I made enough only for my friends, if one’s gone, not everyone will be able to get one” Seokjin was doing his best to use a nice apologetic tone in order to avoid suspicion.

Of course he should’ve known the boys would’ve noticed the brownies out numbered his guests once they arrived. Hearing many loud voices coming from outside, Jin didn’t wait for them to knock, he knew how loud his friends were. Opening the door lead to a chorus of-- 

“JIIIINNNN”  
“HEYY JINNIE”  
“WORLD WIDE HANDSOOMMEEE”

Shaking his head he greeted his friends with hugs, and stood aside to let them in.

“Oh? Something smells nice. Have begun baking again Jin?” One of his friends, Namjoon, asked, while going to sit down on Jin’s couch.

“No way! Ahh Jin what did you bake? Is it chocolate cake- hmm no smells a little different” Another of his friends, Hoseok, asked while running into the kitchen excitedly.

“Umm.. actually Hobi, can you come back? I have a few unexpected guests and we can’t exactly eat the uh- pastries, just yet” Jin made his way over to the kitchen only to bump into Hoseok, who was leaving the kitchen confused.

“Did you put the pastries in the fridge or something?” Hoseok asked.

“What? No I--” Jin was interrupted by a very loud Jimin.

“HEY WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING-? JIN JIIIN SOME KIDS JUMPED OUT THE BATHROOM WINDOW HOLDING A BOX WITH YOUR NAME ON IT” Jimin was jumping up and down pointing towards Jin’s bathroom.

“Kids?” Namjoon stood up quickly,”Don’t tell me those were special pastries Jin”

A couple of Jin’s friends, Taehyung and Jungkook, got up and ran out to find the said kids.

Seokjin wanted to pull out his hair. “Well yes they were, but the kids don’t know that! All they know is i said not to eat any- UUUURRAAGGGH” Jin screamed while smushing his face in.

“Ahh Jin, we’ll help you find them come on” Jimin grabbed Hoseok and Yoongi’s hands and dragged them out to search.

“Stay here in case they feel guilty and come back, I’ll go and look for them too” Namjoon rushed out.

Seokjin could only nod and hope the boys would be okay.

Around two hours later, Jin could hear loud voices outside his door. He ran to the door and opened it.

Before him stood his friends carrying his cousin and his four other friends. The babies seemed, different,

“Jin, you, you gotta move. These guys are young but they are fuvking heavy.”

His friends brought in the boys, they all seemed very giddy? 

Oh. Oh no. NONONONONONONONO 

“Joon, did they-”

“Eat the brownies? Yes. Yes they did. Luckily they didn’t eat much, or else we’d have to rush them into the ER.”

“Jin hyunnggg~~~ Where are you~~? Hnnngg” Soobin began whining,” Hyunnnng we’ve been kidnapped by aliens, you gotta save us”

“Jin hyuunnngie~~ the bad alien took away my legs. I dont have legs anymore hyung hhhhhnn~” Huening Kai began crying while sitting in Taehyung’s lap. 

“Kai you fool, that’s not jin hyung. That’s an evil clone. He wants to eat us for dinner.” Taehyun began crawling on the floor like a chameleon.   
“I’m coming kai~~ I’ll save youuu- mmPPH!” Taehyun flopped over onto his side and began writhering like a worm. “I’M FLYINNGGG WEEEE~~~~” 

Seokin hid his face in his hands. The boys are fuvking out of it. “You guys can go home” Seokjin said to his friends,”It’s my fault they’re like this, I’ll handle them from here.”

Jimin stood up,”No way, I am not missing any of this. Plus five against one are not very good odds. We’ll stay and help you”

Hoseok nodded and gave Jin a thumbs up,”Yeah~! This beats writing a fifteen-paged essay anyway.”

And so- the adventure begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter.  
> I don't know how long this fic will be, hopefully not too long heh.  
> Since I struggle a bit more with this writing style, updates will be slow. Plus I have an on-going TXT crack chatgroup AU to work on as well.
> 
> In the next chapter I'm planning on showing you guys what Bangtan went through to find the babies hehehe.
> 
> Feedback and kudos much appreciated <333


End file.
